


Doing something sweet

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [29]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Doing something sweet

Rolling his stiff shoulders, Masato stifled a groan as he sat back after a few hours bent over his kotatsu, lyric sheets strewn all over the low table. Ren glanced over, hand poised to throw another dart. "Getting old, Hijirikawa?"  
  
Masato fixed him with a glare. "Don't push it. You're only a few months older than me."  
  
Ren shrugged. "Close to a year. We're both winter babies after all."  
  
Another groan, this time more out of pain than exasperation. "Go back to your darts, Jinguuji."  
  
Padded footsteps; Masato jerked slightly when he felt long fingers pressing down against the back of his neck, rubbing away the tension built up there. "Jinguuji?"  
  
"Just relax and let me handle this," Ren whispered, working his magic fingers deftly across the broad expanse of Masato's shoulders. Rubbing out the knots and soothing the tense muscles; in a matter of minutes Ren had Masato purring contentedly under his ministrations.   
  
"How...?"  
  
"I was bored and asked my nursemaid to teach me."  
  
"... thank you, Ren-niisan."  
  
"Anytime, Masanyan."


End file.
